


Cocoa

by FantasticAdventureInside



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticAdventureInside/pseuds/FantasticAdventureInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description:<br/>Thomas works at Starbucks and he just cannot imagine a day without Dylan. He loves to irritate him. And, one day Thomas throws cocoa on Dylan and almost loses his job, but the customer does not extradite him. And, instead, Thomas just needs to take a piece of paper with Dylan's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take my number

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174496) by Dr.Dee. 



Thomas works at Starbucks. He is completely satisfied with everything: the job and the wage. Since he is studying at the Art Academy, he has to earn money to pay for the accommodation. The problem of the payment for study is solved, excellent. He doesn't have a girlfriend. And, yes, everything's alright, but there is one small problem. This "problem" is called Dylan. Dylan O'Brien.  
  
Thomas has long ago realized that Dylan likes to deduce him from himself. Almost every his shift the guy comes here, allegedly for "a cup of cacao and a warm smile, Tommy." Dylan comes to the cafe, takes seat at the most extreme table and demands to be served by Thomas. Always. And Thomas always have to approach him with a fake smile. Dylan begins to get the nerves of him, saying that Thomas is cute. Surely, Dylan leaves on the table a piece of paper with his own number. And another such day repeats.  
  
Dylan walked into the room, smiled when the waiter glanced at him and went to his favorite table. Teresa came to him, who, as Thomas noticed, has a crush on Dylan. Thomas doesn't care, though.  
  
So, she tried to strike up a conversation with him, but Dylan just smiled and asked her to call Thomas. Theresa sighed resignedly and went to Thomas gesturing that Dylan is waiting for him. Thomas went to the table, preparing a notebook on the go.  
  
"Hi, " Happily said Dylan "How's life?"  
  
"What will you have?" Thomas deviated from the question and grin from ear to ear, and with a sneer gave Dylan a look. Disappointed face of the guy made Thomas’s day.  
  
"As usual." Dylan smiled again and Thomas gave himself mental slap.  
  
"Hmm, cacao and raspberry pie, Mr. O'Brien?"  
  
"And your smile, sir." Thomas recognized defeat. But he will take a revenge. Somehow.  
  
Dexter received the order, quickly set to work and it was done while Thomas ended serving a couple of customers. Throughout the time guy spotted to himself a vulturous eye of Dylan, that repeatedly made Thomas angry. He walked towards the hated table.  
  
"Your order, asshole." Sangster just put a glass of cacao and a piece of delicious raspberry cake to the customer. Dylan looked puzzled, but then a smile again appeared on his face.  
  
"That's not good, Tommy, you shouldn't serve customers like that. Maybe, I shall complain to the manager?"  
  
"Do what you want, I don't care." Thomas crossed his arms on his breast and defiantly looked at Dylan. "If you want, I'll call him by myself."  
  
"No, maybe, I want your lips."  
  
Thomas didn't stand that and a moment later the burning drink was poured on the sweatshirt of impudent visitor. Dylan abruptly got up and started to scour the stain with napkins. James, manager of the cafe, approached them. Thomas covered with fear. At least, he didn't want to lose the job.  
  
"What happened, mister? Can I help you with something?" Dylan stopped scouring cacao, gave Thomas a look and after spoke to the manager.  
  
"Nothing, just your employee spilled cacao on me." Guy threw a dirty napkin on the table.  
  
James sighed resignedly."Do you want to apply to the director?"  
  
Shit.  
  
"No, thank you, everything is fine." Dylan smiled with his trademark smile and Thomas came to himself a little. "We will sort out on our own."  
  
Janson nodded and left. Dylan was looking at Thomas.  
  
"You owe me a job, Tommy."  
  
That is exactly what Thomas needed. He muttered unintelligible "thank's" and wanted to leave, but Dylan grabbed his elbow.  
  
"You should take my number and call me after the change. Then we're even. You didn’t lose youre job and I reach my goal. Mmm?"  
  
"What a scum you are, O'Brien. But alright, persuaded." Thomas didn't believe himself. He accepted Dylan's offer and took his number. Did he gradually lose his mind.  
  
"Excellent." Dylan took from his pocked a small piece of paper and handed it to Thomas. Then he threw money on the table and full of the joys of spring left the cafe.  
  
Thomas looked at the number and the heart below. Then he grabbed the money and decided that he must call Dylan. He is indebted to him. And Thomas is always fair.  
  
Teresa looked at him with hatred, but Thomas didn't care. He looked at the clock and saw that in two hours he needed to call Dylan. Well, Thomas cannot wait to find out what had this idiot conceived. And, again he gets to work, in order to kill time. Things do not wait. But Dylan can.


	2. Seven days - seven adventures!

Thomas didn't even notice how quickly this two hours flew and it was ten p.m. when his change was over. He changed his uniform and plodded home. The wind blew, so Thomas put his hands in his pockets and the piece of paper found it's way into his hands. He remembered _I have to call Dylan_. At first, Thomas doubted, but then he felt resoluteness. He dialed the number, whistles. On third one Dylan picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Emm - hi…" Thomas bit his lip. Yeah, he still can't believe he is talking on the phone with Dylan. For two months he was fighting him and gave up so easily.  
  
"I knew you'll call." Thomas could feel like Dylan smiled on the other side of the connection. "Well, you owe me."  
  
Thomas snorted, but realized guy's rightness. Then he spoke:  
  
"I guess, you want something instead."  
  
"Yeeah." Dylan drawled. " I want you to spend a week with me. Seven days - seven adventures!"  
  
Thomas kept silent, but when he realized the meaning of the Dylan's words, he sad:  
  
"What? Are you crazy or what, O'Brien?" The passers looked at Thomas with fear. But he didn't stop to resent. " What week? What if you're a maniac?!"  
  
"Trust me, I'm not a maniac." From the phone came a sound of breaking glass. Brunet literally had broken something. "Shit! Even my glass couldn't stand your stupidity. I offer you the option: we hang out every day. And do stupid things. It's funny, Tommy!"  
  
"Encouraging." Finally, Thomas came up to his home and walked into the lift. " What if I refuse? You will come and strangle me in the sleep at night?"  
  
Sangster realized very well how it'll end. Neither Thomas will kill Dylan, or brunet will cause Thomas to go mad. For sure, Dylan came up with something too crazy and stupid and Thomas definitely won't like that. From the first day O'Brien seemed strange to the waiter. Thomas is an artist and he's not an example of the normal person, though, he wasn't as free, as Dylan.  
  
"I'll come to your work and you'll totally lose it." Thomas has already turned the key and entered the apartment. He lived on the fifth floor. "I guarantee that. You do need this job, right, Tommy?  
Guy threw his keys on the table and headed to the kitchen to have some tea.

"I do not hear the reply, Tommy." Sangster turned on the kettle and went back to the room.

"OK, but I have conditions."

"Go out with it. I accept everything."

"After the week ends – you leave me forever. Deal?"

Thomas heard Dylan sigh and that gave him pleasure. Not only O'Brien can get him into a tizzy, but Sangster too. He studied with the best. And whether the plan works, in a week Thomas is going to be completely free.

He already changed and went to the kitchen to get warm with a cup of tea.

"Deal. But now, sweety, give me your address. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Get some sleep, it's going to be a big adventure on your ass tomorrow.  
  
Dylan disconnected and Thomas realized with horror that he can't refuse and sent the address of his location to the foe.  
  
He sat at the table and drank tea with cookies. There is really no appetite. Tomorrow is going to be tough day, probably, the toughest in his life. Tough Saturday.  
The phone nearly vibrated and a message appeared on the screen. <<Message+1>>. From Dylan.

<< Good night :)>>  
  
Thomas didn't reply. He put the cup with Phineas and Ferb on the table and went sleep.


	3. We're going to cinema, buddy

In the morning a ring at the door woke Thomas up. He hardly got up and went to open the door. It was Dylan standing in the doorway. He wore a raspberry purple check shirt, which, as Thomas noticed, he liked very much, because saw him often wearing it. Also, the guy was wearing glasses and a cap of dark blue color. Thomas pointed to himself that glasses matched very well to Dylan's face.  
  
"Ready, Tommy?" Without inviting Dylan stepped into the apartment. Thomas rubbed sleepy eyes and stared blankly at the guest. The images of yesterday came up in front of his eyes and Thomas finally remembered why did Dylan came.  
  
"Why so early" Thomas made a offended face. " What actually time is it?"  
  
Dylan cast a glance on the phone screen and with the same smile answered:  
  
"10 a.m. We have to be in time for a show."  
  
"What show?"  
  
"Movie show, Tommy. Do you know what is it? It's a movie, just watching it in the cinema. So your first task is to go with me to the cinema." Dylan sat at the table and Sangster put a plate with sandwiches in front of him and waited till the coffee boils.  
  
"Great, exactly what I dreamt about on Saturday morning. Hey, Dylan, do you read my minds?" Thomas poured two cups, one put in front of the guy and another took to himself and started to eat sandwiches.  
  
"Well, you can think so. You have six more tasks, dude, so take care of your nerves." Dylan took a sip of a hot tea and bit a sandwich.  
  
"God, you're right. I need them so much."  
  
***  
  
As Dylan said, they went on a release of a film, which name Thomas didn't remember. He was still sleepy, but Dylan was totally over the moon. Cinema was full of visitors and there was a huge line. Dylan took his place in it and sent Thomas to buy some junk food. Decided, that one box of popcorn wasn’t enough, Sangster took one more and coca cola. As he came back, Dylan already bought two tickets and waited Thomas.  
  
"Right, we need a lot of popcorn and coca."  
  
"I even think that you came here just to eat." Thomas handed him his portion.  
  
"Well, not really, I also want to watch the movie."  
  
During all time Thomas didn’t understand anything, but Dylan managed to scatter the screen with the popcorn, because he didn’t like actor's acting. Security almost kicked them out. Then Dylan put his head on Thomas' shoulder, because of what, he was hit in the ear with the same shoulder. More over Thomas nearly choked, when Dyl said that by a tradition they have to kiss. The last five minutes they didn’t saw, because the evil guard kicked them away. Dylan still decided not to break tradition. Thomas got lucky: when the guy leaned to kiss him, the security came and took them both out.  
  
" What do we do?" Dylan asked, while Thomas was scouring his lips, thank God, that did not happen.  
  
" I personally don’t wanna go home."  
  
" Then let's go to the Starbucks." Thomas long ago realized that Dylan was a child.  
  
" You want Teresa to burst with envy. She might think nothing good." Thomas finally stopped scouring his lips and turned to the remains of the junk food.  
  
" This is an idea! We will pretend that we are a couple. What do you think?"  
  
" I think, that I poured the cocoa on your brains, not on the clothing."  
  
" I got your hint, but I am a boss here, so let's go!" Dylan pushed him and Thomas reluctantly trudged to the café.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Terry!"  
  
Teresa smiled, when she saw Dylan, but after she saw Thomas behind with his nose crinkled funny, and she drooped immediately. They've had a normal relationship, before the brunet had begun to flirt with Thomas. Teresa had suspected O'Brien had feelings for Sangster, because of what she sulked even more.  
  
"Hi, guys. All of a sudden, you're going out together? You'd been fighting as long as I can remember. Does the weather change, Tommy?" She was looking at Thomas and, probably, dreaming to burn a hole, as big as Jupiter, in him .  
  
"Well, we've understood each other better and now we are in a relationship." Dylan pulled Thomas's waist, that made guy frown and he tried to get out of that tight grip.  
  
"Wow, quickly you. Okay, take a sit, I'll bring you something."  
  
Thomas and Dylan again sat at their eleventh table. Teresa was always looking jealously at them. They ordered just coffee and cocoa – first for Thomas, another for Dylan.  
  
"Saw?" Dylan was, to put it mildly, glad about Teresa's reaction. " I've told ya!"  
  
But Thomas still was embarrassed, because didn’t expect that Dylan would cuddle him. More over, his waist!  
  
"Now I should be afraid to find something in my locker. Thanks, Dyl."  
  
"Oh c'mon, we are not in school! But yeah, anytime."  
  
Only now Thomas figured out how beautiful was the guy sitting in front of him. Dylan had expressive chocolate eyes, sticking up dark hair and thinly framed lips, which were always in a smile, what Thomas also liked. Thomas found himself staring too long at those lips. What, in fact, didn’t really encourage.  
  
"Hey, Tommy, clouds are gathering. Hurry up, it's going to rain, I don't want to get under it." Sangster didn’t notice when Dylan had drunk his cocoa, payed the bill and sent Teresa away. The weather was getting worse, but he liked that. And since Dylan didn't want to get wet, it is necessary to make for him a walk under the rain.  
  
The next half-hour Thomas was pretending to drink his coffee, despite the cup was empty. All this time O'Brien was nervously pounding on the table and when it finally began to rain, the guy went ballistic and stormed out of the café. Thomas went after him.  
  
"Hey, Dyl, come on." Looked like guys have switched their places, because Thomas was smiling now and Dylan was darker than the cloud in the sky.  
  
"Piss off, Sangster. Didn't I ask you to hurry. I can't stand rain, especially getting drowned." Dylan slowed down a little, so Thomas could catch up.  
  
"Okay, sorry. I decided only to get back at you." He said with his head down.  
  
Dylan said nothing, but it put a smile on his face. He gently pushed Thomas's shoulder and decided that it was enough for today.  
  
"Let's go. I'll walk with you home."  
  
When guys got to Thomas' home, they soaked to the bone. And Dylan strongly refused to come in and warm up with a cup of tea.  
  
"I'll go home, Tommy. I liked walking under the rain. See you tomorrow."  
  
Dylan has left and Thomas just watched him go. He definitely liked spending time with this guy. _It seemed like Thomas will look forward for tomorrow_.


	4. Zoo?! Are you fucking kidding me?

Thomas wondered that no one called him, sent SMS and even woke him up early in the morning. For a moment it seemed to him that he made everything up. But in fact, he became convinced in that later.  
  
Thomas was working this evening, so he decided to go to the supermarket earlier. The market was not too far and it wasn't a big effort to go there. Thomas was coming back holding two bags in one hand and the phone in another. He was writing a message to Teresa. That girl was strange, Thomas was sure. She begged Thomas to leave Dylan, and she was ready to give anything instead. He wanted to punch Dylan in face for creating problems. Obviously, Thomas "refused", said it's out of the question. Good, that he put his phone in the pocket otherwise, he could run into a little dark-skinned boy. The boy smiled at Tomas.  
  
"Hey, do we know each other?" What a day. Thomas was ready to hang himself.  
  
"No, but a man asked me to give this note to you." The boy handed a piece of paper and before Thomas could say something, he left.  
  
He stood one more minute like that with his mouth opened. God damn, is he going to receive papers from unknown guys forever? Maybe he should change his name? Something like 'Thomas Brodie -Papers-and- Troubles- Magnet Sangster'. Sounds good. He unfolded the unfortunate piece of paper and read it.  
  
_Come to the zoo at 1 p.m. Guess you figured out what for._  
_Xoxo Dyl_  
  
Obviously Thomas did. Alright, it is Dylan and he can do lots of things. But zoo? Are you serious?  
  
He wrinkled that piece of paper and throw it away and went home. He needed at least to clean himself up. Dylan could think that Thomas was preparing for this meeting and forgot to change his home pants. Thomas would not allow that happen.  
  
***  
  
12 p.m. Thomas came home and put all bought things out of the bags. 12:30 p.m. Thomas began to get ready. Best what he found in his wardrobe matching the weather was a grey sweatshirt. 12:40 p.m. Time to go.  
  
The weather was sunny, but still spring wind was blowing gently. He was wearing headphones and listening to Muse. They were singing about people becoming crazy in army. Yeah, gloomy thoughts.  
  
To be honest, last time at the zoo Thomas was in his twelve. Now he is eighteen. He stopped going there, because he had a girlfriend and thought he was too old for that. Then his parents got divorced and he didn’t come around for two years. He is fifteen. He dropped out and hardly went to the college. Then after two years he went to the academy and now he is sophomore. Thomas got a position in Starbucks and after a month appeared Dylan. And everything went upside-down.  
  
Thomas spotted Dylan standing near the gates and talking to a men. He is old enough to be guys father. Sangster approached and faced them.  
  
"Hey, Tommy, I want to introduce you to my uncle and, as well director of the zoo. " The men nodded and extended a hand, and Thomas shook it. " The zoo is in our hands today."  
  
"Till seven. Gotta work."  
  
"Then I'll walk you to your job."  
  
***

They had a great time. They walked past the animal enclosures, until Dylan accidently fell into the water with ducks after Thomas warned him not to lean on the partition. But the guy decided to pat the near swan. Sangster had to call for a help, because locals had on a purpose to peck the stranger to death.  
  
After the Dylans uncle Baker gave his nephew dry clothes, that were uniform, they went to the race track.  
  
"Em - Dylan, I'm afraid of riding horses."  
  
Dylan said nothing and keeping silence went inside the stable. Soon he came back not alone.  
  
" I want you to meet Cindy. She's my friend since I was eight. You can't imagine how careful, clever and faithful she is. "Dylan gently pitted horses snout. "Come on."  
  
Thomas shaky extended a hand to the animal. It inspired hope. Cindy favorite Sangster even though felt his uncertainty. He will definitely remember this moment for the rest of his life.  
  
"You see… Okay, I'll help you to face your last remaining fear." Dylan helped Thomas to get on the horse and the feeling came.  
  
For two hours he taught Thomas to ride again. And, in fact, guy was doing it so well.  
  
The rest of the time they played on slot machines. Thomas won a teddy bear, but Dylan, of course, took it.  
  
The time was six and Sangster had to go. Brunet volunteered to walk the friend ( friend? ). Fortunately, mister Baker borrowed them Mercedes. Thomas thanked and went in the car. But the director asked Dylan to stay.  
  
"Dylan promise me, you will be honest to me." He nodded. "Do you like this guy?"  
  
"Maybe, Make." O'Brien went to the car and left the smiling men behind.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks, I had a really great time." Thomas smiled and licked his dry lips. Dylan smiled. He was sure, if someone put a gun to his head and threatened to shoot if he smiles, he will smile. Because Thomas raises a smile.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. By the way, you can go out. We are at the place." Thomas opened the door, but Dylan called him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Dylan kissed his chick. He is filled with laughter. Thomas turned red and quickly got out. The phone vibrated in the pocket and he took it out, and read the message from Dylan.

<< Hope you liked it. Though it was just a joke))) >>

Of course, blast it, he did. Sangster at all is mixed up about his preferences. And, the biggest question mark stands besides O'Briens name.


End file.
